SuDO room!
by Mir-acleKim
Summary: Gak pandai bikin summary. SuD.O slight! SuLay, KaiDo


Author : Mir-acleKim

Cast : EXO-K

Pair : SuDo/SuSoo/KyungMyeon/eommaappa *pokoknya Suho dan D.O

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, comedy

Warning : Typo, gaje, tidak baku, alur kecepetan dll

Disclaimer : EXO punya Tuhan, SMent, orang tua. Cerita murni dari saya.

Summary : "Sebenarnya, aku ingin di couple-kan denganmu dari pada Lay, kau tau? Karena hanya kau yang paling dekat dan paling normal di drom ini. paling menuruti kata-kataku itu membuatku nyaman" || "Emm, ne h..hyung, kau tau? Perasaan ini tiba-tiba muncul saat kau mencium ku tadi? Saat kau mengantar minum kesini? Dan saat kau berada disampingku sekarang? Itu membuatku senang hyung"

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Thanks~

Author POV

Tap…tap…tap…

"Aku haus" ucap seseorang keluar dari kamarnya menuju dapur.

Cklek

"Ah~ akhirnya puas juga" ucapnya beranjak kembal kekamarnya setelah selesai mengambil air minum. Tapi tiba-tiba dia berhenti tepat didepan ruang televisi. Entah ada apa dan kenapa namja itu berjalan dengan sendirinya ke ruang televisi dan duduk di sofa, tidak beberapa lama dia tertidur disana.

"Hooaah~" ucap seorang namja imut baru bangun dari tidurnya.

Dia melihat kearah jam weker yang berada disampingnya.

"OMO!"

"Chanyeol-ah, Chanyeol! Ayo bangun! Ini sudah jam berapa? Kita kesiangan!" teriak Baekhyun pada teman sekamarnya itu.

"Ah~ kau bohong, kan yang biasa membangunkan kita D.O" ucap Chanyeol dengan malasnya.

'D.O?' pikir Baekhyun.

"Arrggh!" ucapnya dan kembali merebahkan badannya.

"Hyuuuunngg!" teriak Kai, semua member terbangun.

"Wae?" ucap Chanyeol mengucek matanya.

"Wae hyung?" tanya si Maknae, Baekhyun berada dibelakang Chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo hyung" ucap Kai menunjuk D.O yang tertidur disofa.

"MWO?!" Suho yang baru datang terkejut bukan main.

"UMMA! BANGUN UMMA!" teriak histeris Sehun, ChanBaekKai mulai menangis. Suho menatap tidak percaya.

"Kyungsoo?" lirih Suho

"UMMAA! UMMAAA!" Sehun masih histeris sambil menangis. Suho mendekati D.O dan melihat keadaannya, meletakkan tangannya dikening D.O

"Omo~ panasnyaa mungkin dia sakit" ucap Suho akhirnya.

"HYUNG! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TERHADAP EOMMA KITA?" teriak Chenyeol.

"Hah? Aku?" Suho bingung.

"KAU PASTI BER-" mulut Chanyeol dibekap Baekhyun dengan tangannnya.

"Apa maksudnya?" Suho semakin tidak mengerti.

"Ya? Kalian kenapa?" suara lemas D.O terdengar mereka semua refleks melihat kearah D.O.

"Eomma?!" pekik Sehun dan memeluk D.O. D.O hanya kebingungan.

"Eomma? Badanmu panath" ucap Sehun masih memeluk D.O, D.O tidak menjawab.

"Eomma?"

"…."

"Hyung?!"

"…"

"Hyung?!" Sehun melepaskan pelukannya alhasil D.O ambruk di sofa.

"PINGSAN!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

"Bagaimana ini? kita mati kelaparaaaan~" tangis Kai pecah.

"Entar gak ada yang bitha ngeberthihin kamar" ucap Sehun menangis disamping Kai.

"Siapa yang membersihkan drom?" Chanyeol ikut nangis.

"Mau makan apa kitaaa?" tangis Baekhyun mengikuti, Suho semakin pusing, memang hanya seorang Do Kyung Soo lah yang paling normal dari pada yang lainnya. Suho menatap D.O sayu.

"Appa! Mathakkan kami makanan" ucap Sehun

"Mwo? Aku kenapa harus aku?" Suho bingung.

"Kau kan appa" ucap Kai membantu kembaran maknaenya itu.

"Ok, tapi ada beberapa syarat" ucap Suho lagi.

"Apa?!" kata mereka bersamaan.

"Sehun-Kai bersihkan kamar, sedangkan Baekhyun-Chanyeol bersihkan drom, aku memasak deal?" ucap Suho lagi.

"Deal" kata mereka berempat serentak, dan langsung mengerjakan tugas mereka.

Suho sedang sibuk didapur, dia bingung harus memasak apa? Di drom hanya Kyungsoo saja yang bisa memasak, yang lainnya? –tidak usah dijelaskan

"Hyung?" Suho menengok kearah suara itu.

"Kyungsoo? Kau masih sakit" ucap Suho kwatir dengan lekas dia berjalan kearah D.O takut dia pingsan lagi.

"Ani, gwenchana hyung" ucap D.O mulai berjalan. Suho menuntunnya hingga berada di meja makan dan mendudukannya di kursi.

"Oke, sekarang untuk apa kau kedapur?" ucap Suho akhirnnya.

"Aku… aku hanya…ingin melihat kau memasak seperti apa" ucap Kyungsoo akhirnya

"Benarkah? Oke" ucap Suho kembali memcoba memasak.

Hening, sekarang mereka diam…

"Mau masak apa hyung?" ucap D.O akhirnya.

"Bubur" ucap Suho.

"Memang kau bisa?" ucap D.O lagi, Suho hanya menggeleng.

"Biar aku saja yang memasak" ucapnya mulai mencoba berdiri, tapi badannya sungguh lemas. Dengan sigap Suho memegang pundaknya membantu dia bisa berdiri tegak.

DEG

DEG

DEG

"H…hyung?" D.O gugup.

"Oh? Mianhae" ucap Suho membantu D.O untuk duduk kembali.

Semua pun kembali hening Suho mulai sedikit demi sedikit memasak.

"Hyung, jangan terlalu banyak air" ucap D.O menasehati

"…"

"Wortel dan kentangnnya dipotong kecil-kecil"

"…"

"Jangan terlalu banyak sayur"

"…"

"Aduk yang benar"

"…"

"Hati-hati jangan mengaduk terlalu-"

CHU~

Suho mencium lembut bibir Kyungsoo entah ada dorongan apa dia melakukannya, dia hanya mencium lembut tidak ada niatan untuk melumat. Kyungsoo terkejut bukan main, wajah Suho dekat dengan wajahnya, wajah angelic yang sedang menutup matanya, mata D.O masih membelalak. Dan tidak lama Suho melepas ciumannya.

"Nah, kalau sekarang kau jadi diam" ucap Suho dengan senyum angelicnya dan kembali memasak, Kyungsoo gugup, dia rasakan detak jantungnnya berdetak lebih kencang, dengan mata yang masih terbelalak dan tangannya menyentuh bibirnya.

'Suho hyung? Menciumku?' pikir D.O masih tidak percaya.

Author POV end

Suho POV

"Hyung, jangan terlalu banyak air" ucap D.O menasehatiku

"…"

"Wortel dan kentangnnya dipotong kecil-kecil"

"…"

"Jangan terlalu banyak sayur"

"…"

"Aduk yang benar"

"…"

"Hati-hati jangan mengaduk terlalu-"

CHU~

Entah ada dorongan apa, aku ingin sekali melumat bibirnya yang banyak mengomel itu, kucium dia lembut tanpa ada niatan melumat, dia terkejut bukan main atas perilakuku yang sekarang ini terhadapnya. Ingin rasanya aku mencium lebih dari ini, tapi mengingat pisiknya yang masih lemah aku urungkan niatku, tidak lama aku melepas ciumanku.

"Nah, kalau sekarang kau jadi diam" ujarku dan kembali memasak, dia masih saja terkejut tapi aku pura-pura tidak merasa apa yang terjadi pada kami beberapa detik, menit yang lalu.

Suho POV end

Author POV

"Nah, akhirnya selesai" ucap Suho membawa mangkok, D.O masih diam

"Kyungsoo?"

"…."

"D.O"

"Eoh? Ne hyung?" ucap D.O dengan tatapan polosnya. Suho tersenyum angelic

"Ayo coba ini" ucapnya menyodorkan mangkok. D.O menatap bingung.

"Mau ku suapi? Kau itu manja sekali" ucap Suho mencubit pipi D.O membuatnya semakin malu.

"An..ii" ucapnya gugup mengambil mangkok itu dan kabur kekamarnya.

Suho tertawa diam(?)

'Aku, aku gugup. Gugup saat didekatnya, jantungku berdetak tidak karuan, tanda apa ini?' pikir D.O dikamarnya, dia mulai menyuap bubur buatan Leader mereka itu.

Cklek..

"Kyungsoo?"

"Uhuuk" D.O terbatuk

"Omo, mianhae aku hanya ingin mengantar ini" ucap Suho masuk kekamar yang didepan pintunya itu bertulisan KaiD.O itu.

"Ne.. gwen..chanyo" ucap D.O mengambil gelas dari Suho.

DEG

"Emm, aku keluar dulu ya?" ucap Suho berjalan kearah pintu.

Kriek

"Mwo? Terkunci?" bingung Suho, D.O kaget dan berjalan kearah Suho

"wae hyung?"

"Perasaan tadi tidak ku kunci, ini jelas dikunci dari luar" ucap Suho. D.O membulatkan matanya.

"Hei! Bukaaa!" ucap Suho, namun tidak ada yang mendengarnya kecuali D.O, D.O menghela nafasnya dan kembali duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Sudahlah hyung, mana mungkin mereka mendengar teriakanmu" ucap D.O lagi. Suho menyerah dan duduk disamping Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana buburnya?" ucap Suho akhirnya.

"Enak"

"Kenapa tidak dihabiskan?"

"gwenchana"

Mereka diam lagi, dan lagi

"Hyung"

"Emm?"

"Kenapa kau tadi menciumku?" ucap D.O malu.

"Hanya ingin" ucap Suho singkat, pipi D.O memerah.

"Kau tau?" ucap Suho lagi

"Tau apa?" bingung D.O. Suho menghadap kearah D.O, memegang bahunya agar mereka saling bertatapan.

"Bibirmu itu sangat menggodaku" ucap Suho menyentuh bibir Kyungsoo dengan tangannya.

"H..hyung?" D.O gugup dengan tatapan bingung plus polosnya.

"Hahahah" tawa Suho dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari D.O. D.O semakin tidak mengerti.

"Sudahlah~ tidak usah begitu raut wajahmu D.O-ah" ucap Suho lagi. D.O bingung, wajahnya semakin merah.

Mereka diam, dan diam lagi. Mereka canggung seperti baru bertemu padahal sudah biasanya mereka bertemu tapi entah mengapa…

"Kyungsoo" ucap Suho akhirnya

"Nde?"

"Emm, bagaimana perasaanmu begitu dicouplekan dengan Kai?" tanya Suho menundukan wajahnya.

"Ee… ya begitulah h..hyung" ucap D.O diam sejenak dan melanjutkan kalimatnya "Kau dengan Lay hyung, bagaimana?"

"Aku? Berasa seperti paksaan" ucap Suho datar, D.O terkejut.

"H..hyung?" ucap D.O lagi, Suho hanya diam sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin di couple-kan denganmu dari pada Lay, kau tau? Karena hanya kau yang paling dekat dan paling normal di drom ini. paling menuruti kata-kataku itu membuatku nyaman" ucap Suho panjang lebar walau masih menundukan kepalanya. D.O tersenyum menatap Suho yang sulit diartikan.

"Nado" ucapnya lirih hampir tidak kedengaran, tapi Suho masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Jinjja? Kau berperasaan seperti itu juga?" Suho tidak percaya.

"Emm, ne h..hyung, kau tau? Perasaan ini tiba-tiba muncul saat kau mencium ku tadi? Saat kau mengantar minum kesini? Dan saat kau berada disampingku sekarang? Itu membuatku senang hyung" ucap D.O malu

Suho membalikan badanya mearah D.O, memegang bahunya, D.O sangat malu dia tetap menundukan kepalanya.

"Saranghae" ucap Suho akhirnya, D.O mendongkakkan kepalanya tidak percaya, membulatkan matanya, dia benar-benar terkejut.

"h..hyung" ucap D.O gugup.

Suho mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah D.O, menempelkan kening mereka berdua, berusaha meyakinkan D.O untuk perasaannya.

"Saranghae" ulang Suho, D.O menatap mata Suho manic.

"Nado saranghaeyo hyung" ucap D.O akhirnya, Suho senang bukan main, dia melepaskan kening mereka yang saling menempel menggantikan bibir mereka yang saling menempel. Awalnya Cuma tautan biasa tapi akhirnya Suho memperdalam ciumannya dan memasukan lidahnya kedalam bibir D.O, D.O menerima dengan senang hati, tak lama D.O melepaskan tautan mereka.

"Tunggu dulu? Aku uke?" tanya D.O bingung

"Tentu saja D.O-ah, kau kan eomma?" kesal Suho akan kepolosan namjachingunya itu. D.O melongo.

"Aku tidak tahan ingin memakanmu sekarang" ucap Suho merebahkan tubuh D.O di kasur.

"H..hyung?" muka D.O semakin merah.

"Kau tau? Aku belum makan apa-apa dari pagi" ucap Suho sambil menyeringai

Suho mulai mencium bibir D.O dan beralih kelehernya.

"Hyunghh~" desah D.O, Suho membuat tanda merah disana.

Cklek!

"EHEEEEM!"

D.O dan Suho menghentikan aktivitasnya saat mereka melihat, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kai, dan Sehun berada di depan pintu.

"Akhirnya eomma-appa real!" teriak Sehun.

"Aku tidak habis pikir idemu bagus hyung!" ucap Kai bangga kepada BaekYeol

"Kamshamnida" ucap mereka berdua, D.O dan Suho bingung.

"Mian Hyung mengganggu aktivitas kalian, kami hanya ingin memperlihatkan ini" ucap Baekhyun menarik Suho, sedangkan Sehun menarik D.O, mereka berjalan kearah pintu, kamar KaiD.O

"MWO?!" Suho dan D.O terkejut melihat tulisan didepan kamar KaiD.O tertulis

"SuKaiD.O room?!" baca Suho dan D.O

"Bagaimana dengan Kai?" tanya D.O melihat kearah Kai.

"Dan bagaimana dengan Sehun?" tanya Suho melihat kearah Sehun.

"Lihat saja sendiri" ucap Kai menunjuk kamar SuHun, lebih tepatnya mantan kamar Suho karena disana tertulis KaiSuHun room.

"Kalian sekamar?" tanya D.O lagi.

"Tentu saja eomma, sekarang Kai hyung adalah namjachinguku" ucap Sehun mantap. Kai menyeringai.

"Berarti kau uke-ku" ucap Kai memeluk pinggang Sehun.

"Mwo?! Kau yang uke, aku seme" ucap Sehun tidak terima, dan mencoba melepaskan pelukan Kai.

"Kau yang uke, kau bilang tadi aku namjachingumu" ucap Kai mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ahh~ Kai hyung, lepass" ucap Sehun tidak tahan.

"Kau yang memulai" ucap Kai menggendong tubuh Sehun ala bridal style kekamar barunya lebih tepatnya kamar baru Kai.

"Dasar maknae itu" gerutu Baekhyun.

"Kau mau seperti itu juga chagi?" bisik Chanyeol ke Baekhyun, Baekhyun bergelidik ngeri.

"Aniyaa!" ucapnya berlari kekamar BaekYeol room. Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun.

"Emm, jadi bagaimana?" tanya Suho pada D.O

"Bagaimana apanya?" D.O bingung

"Melanjutkan 'kegiatan' kita tadi?" ucap Suho mulai mendekati D.O, D.O semakin bingung.

"Ya, kau ini polos sekali, kau mau ku gendong seperti Sehun, atau berlari sendirinya kekamar seperti Baekhyun?" tanya Suho mulai menggoda. D.O hanya mebulatkan matanya O_O

"Ya! Kau berpikir sangat lama" ucap Suho mulang menggendong D.O ala bridal style kedalam kamar SuD.O

"HYUNG~!" teriak D.O yang akhirnya mengerti.

END

Gaje kan? Ini sebenarnya ff pertama kali gue bikin Yaoi, udah lama di laptop gk pernah gue publish, hahahah xD dimaklumi aja klo banya typo…


End file.
